How To Solve a Problem Like The Hebrides
by APhoenixRising
Summary: Being the Head Councilman of the Wizards' Council is a hard job, but seeing the country flourish under your guidance is more than enough to make up for it. Head Councilman Walward Fawley is just about to make the biggest decision of his political career, can he really pull the wool over the King's eyes to help the magical community?


**Written for the Quidditch League Competition: Round 3**

**Quidditch League:**

**Round 3: **Some Real World History

**Captain: **The signing and/or breaking of a treaty

**Word Count: **1180

**A.N - This is about the Treaty of Perth being signed in 1266. Obviously, in this story English is not the language being spoken but as I am not fluent in Ancient Norse I'm afraid it's written in English here. Also, magic in these times would have been greeted with burning at the stake so I have every leader of the magic community leading a double life as also being someone high up in royalty's personnel to get close to royalty and help the magical communities. **

**As far as I know, all historical information on this page is correct.**

**How To Solve a Problem Like The Hebrides**

Walward Fawley paced back and forth between his desk and the window. Each revolution showed a progressively darkening sky, it was getting late and the Norwegian Minister for Magic had still yet to show. Walward had sent an urgent message to the Minister following the escape of a Hebridean Black from the Outer Hebrides. With the Hebrides under Norwegian control, there was nothing Walward could do until the MacFusty clan had caught the beast. Minister Fawley had spent many a day travelling through the northern English counties of Cumberland and Northumberland modifying the memory of any muggle who had seen the dragon. He had just returned when he received response from the Norwegian Minister requesting an audience as soon as possible. Walward had sent a reply with the same owl and set about to wait for the Minister.

Walward leant over his desk, and looked over the map of Northern Europe again reaffirming in his head the points he was to make to the Norwegian Minister. He was forming an exchange when he heard the tell tale flicker of the fire behind him.

'Minister Eriksen, so good to see you and I'm happy you could make it here today,' Walward said as he turned to face his counterpart.

'Likewise, Head Councilman Fawley,' replied the Norwegian Minister, as he brushed ash off himself and stepped out of the fireplace. 'We're both busy men, shall we get into discussions?'

'Of course, Minister. The dragons, Sir, are becoming a problem. There is nothing I can do to interfere with any happenings whilst the Hebrides are under your control, and it's our country that they're terrorising.'

'I understand your problem here, Head Councilman Fawley, but I have no control over who own which territories, that lies solely with the muggle Royal Families,' Fritjof Eriksen replied, with a sincere apologetic tone to his voice.

'That is why I asked you here today, Minister. I have word from within muggle royalty that the monk Reginald of Melrose is paving a treaty to end the violence between our two great nations. He is having counsel with His Royal Highness King Alexander III as we speak. As I'm sure you're aware King Magnus VI has sued for peace between the Scottish and the Norwegians, and with his father, King Haakon IV losing the Battle of Largs three years previous, King Alexander III has the majority of the say in this.'

'I am aware of most of this information, Minister, however I am intrigued about the timing of the counsel between the monk and your king. Why now?' asked Fritjof.

'I must admit, that is my doing. I am eager to have this sorted, especially after the escape of the Hebridean I mentioned in my letter. I suggested to King Alexander to have the counsel at the earliest opportunity. As the Hand of the King, I am regarded as a high confidante.' Walward had the grace to look ashamed, but there was a defiance in his eyes.

'I agree, Fawley. The time has come to bridge the gap between our nations. All this petty violence has had a great effect on both our economies, and if it lasts much longer, I admit, I'm afraid of what could happen.'

'Minister Eriksen, I propose we both encourage this treaty but also work out what is best for the Wizarding communities of both Great Britain and Norway.'

'I completely agree, Fawley,' said Fritjof. He walked over to the desk and looked at the map that laid upon it. 'This is all of Northern Europe,' he commented.

'Indeed,' agreed Walward. 'I was perusing this before your arrival. I have marked out which territories belong to whom and which have conflicting ownership. As you can see here, the Hebrides belong to you but are extremely close to mainland Scotland. I propose that we claim the Hebrides in this treaty.'

Fritjof's eyes flared with a burning flame as he spoke, 'And what do we get in return?'

'The isles of both Orkney and Shetland are under conflicted ownership. You can confirm your sovereignty over both of these groups of islands, if we can also claim back sovereignty of Mann. It makes sense, as it lies within the Irish Sea and is closer to Britain. I think you'll find that the land of both Orkney and Shetland greatly outnumbers that of the Hebrides and Mann. The Northern Isles of Shetland are completely barren, and from what I've heard you're having a major population increase of Ridgebacks. It seems like a perfect solution if you ask me,' Walward finished with a flourish of his arms, after pointing out each territory on the map as he spoke of it.

Fritjof nodded as Walward spoke, and smiled as the Head Councilman finished his speech. 'Yes, this all sounds grand to me. But how will we make the Kings Alexander III and Magnus VI come to the same understanding as us? I can't guarantee, as the Head of Economic Divisions for the Norwegian Royal family, that I'll get listened to.'

'As the Hand of King Alexander, that is no problem of mine. I have to persuade him that this will be best thing for everyone. I can't see why King Magnus wouldn't agree to the compromise as it gains him more land, and land nearer to him at that!'

'You make a good point, Head Councilman Fawley. However, I have just thought of something else: Azk'ban. This little island here in the North Sea.' Fritjof pointed at a tiny island that Walward hadn't even marked with a territory. 'It's near the mainland of Northumberland, yet we own it. If we were to give over sovereignty of this to you, what could we gain in return?'

'That I cannot say, Minister Eriksen. We have no more land, perhaps this could be settled in a matter of marks?'

'As long as it is, Fawley. I know you British don't like to hand money over...' Fritjof trailed away but the threat was clear to Walward.

'I'll make it so,' promised Walward. He stuck out his hand in a gesture of promise and the Norwegian took it, giving one firm shake before letting go.

'I believe that concludes our discussions today, Head Councilman Fawley. It has been extremely productive and I look forward to continuing formalities with you in the future. Good day, Sir.' Minister Eriksen said and he stepped back into the fireplace and was gone in the flash of a green light.

Walward retired into his bedchambers soon after the departure of the Norwegian Minister, after having written up the main points of the meeting. He went through them one last time before extinguishing the candle and settling down into his blankets with a long sigh. He was to meet with the King the next day, to give him his advice over the treaty and then he had a meeting with Barberus Bragge who had a ludicrous idea of introducing a Golden Snidget into a game of Cuaditch.

Why he ever became Head Councilman of the Wizards' Council, he would never know.

**A.N - If anyone would like to join the Quidditch League Competition, the link is on my profile. We always need reserves!**


End file.
